


Daddy will take care of you

by FemaleTweekTweak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Little Stiles Stilinski, Anxiety Attacks, Cutting, Dead Hales, Diapers, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rich Derek Hale, Rich Peter Hale, Sick Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Werewolf Derek, Werewolf Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemaleTweekTweak/pseuds/FemaleTweekTweak
Summary: Might add more tags later, who knows..Stiles father finally kicked him out after he found out that his only son was both gay and a littlePoor Stiles now on the street looks for a daddy.. or daddies to take care of himEnterDerek and PeterKinda sucky summary but oh wellThere will be more chapters
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

Hey there folks  
You're probably wondering how I got myself into a situation such as the one I'm presently in right now. Trapped in an alleyway by two extremely scary guys. Well let me tell you, it's complicated..  
My name is Stiles Stilinski. I'm a 20 year old college student. Who's also gay and a little. Right now, I'm just hoping to whatever gods there might be out there that I didn't slip  
NOW  
Let's tell you this story..

Let's start at the beginning, shall we~!? Moving to Beacon Hills

"Dad.. are we almost there yet? Are we almost there yet?" I was just grinning really, glancing over at my dad who looked like he was about ready to punch me. Even if he did care for me, didn't mean I didn't get on his nerves. Only hearing a surprisingly calm 'yes, Stiles, we're finally here'. How quick I got out of the care wasn't too surprising. Glancing towards my dad and then the house we moved too. We moved here because well.. this is where I was gonna go to college at. Beacon hills college.. I didn't really understand why my dad wanted to come with me until I found out he was offered a job as the new sheriff here.  
I snatched the keys to the house and ran to go get inside of our new home. I was finally going to tell my dad that I was gay and a little.  
After a while of resting in the kitchen and making sandwiches to eat, we finally began bringing some stuff in, like.. the boxes, and some seats so as to not have to sit on the floor. It took a few days to finish bringing everything in and unpack everything but we finally succeeded. Though there was one single box I had my name written on it. That I planned on unpacking myself. That had special things.. betting you can guess what they were. But my dad opened it before I could.  
I've only had one girlfriend, one who cheated on me because I couldn't get it up during sex. I'd thought I was bisexual so I dated her but.. quickly found out I was gay as the year was long. So.. I couldn't lie to my dad about my toys being for girlfriends.. So I only had the choice of telling him the truth or finding another lie really damn quickly.

I decided on the truth. That I was gay. I also decided to tell him I was a little. Also the truth. I had just stood there and was horrified as soon as he gave me a twenty, the box and said eerily calmly "Get out. I don't have a son anymore."

So that's how I ended up here. Terrified, alone, and in an alleyway, trapped between the wall and three huge guys..

______________________

I hope you guys liked chapter 1.. if you want anymore, just comment~! 🙂


	2. Saved by the daddy-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit.. bad  
> So for those who don't want to see any rape (it's not very descriptive..)  
> Just skip to the very end 0.0

You've found out everything about the fact that I'm a little and I'm gay  
That I'm homeless, disowned and presently cornered right now..

I just chuckled and stared at the two men, trying my first tactic to get out of this.. cry and hope to hell that they feel disgusted and such so much that they leave.  
Beginning to cry and staring at the three, bawling and stopping soon after I realized they weren't leaving, no.. actually it seemed to almost.. arousing them-!

I swallowed and bit my lip, standing up straight.. time for my second tactic.. just flat out run. Though honestly I should've thought about it better, three people after all. Eyes narrowing and darting between creepy number one and creepy number two.. Yelping when I got punched in the stomach and grabbed. Starting to realize one horrifying thing. They weren't going to just try to rob me. It was much.. much worse.

I did the only thing I could think of as soon as number one pinned me down and number two started to pull my pants down. Screamed and started to fight. Number three put his hand over my mouth to stop me or at least muffle it. I tried even biting, fuck I even licked hiis hand so he might pull it away. Starting to cry again though. The shriek I let out once one of em shoved inside was instantly muffled once the another shoved into my mouth. Of course I bit him.. hard enough to draw blood. 

It was number two who got bit by me, and it was number two who smacked me hard enough to get me drowsy enough to not fight back. I heard a couple others though, the growls and threats of two men. Of course I thought that they were going to join in. Until the slightly older one seemed to start well.. beating the hell outta the men. The younger one picked me up, held me close, I heard him speak, his name, Derek Hale. Heard him ask my name. Being disowned I could only say quietly and between sobs 'Stiles' 

This Derek seemed to just pet my hair and tell me it'd be okay. He stood up straight, holding me when I passed out finally, the not- hearing the other man's name..

_____________________________

Hope you like chapter two~!  
Next one, you'll get more of a third person point of view and more of an introduction to Derek and 'mystery' guy ~^~^~


	3. Talking a little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm used to first person points of view, I'll be doing that a lot more from now on~! Onto the story.  
> I apologize for being gone for a bit, I had had a very bad seizure and was out for quite a while due to the pain. Enjoy~!  
> I know it's not much but still..

I'm Stiles Stiliniski, let's give a quick rerun of what I've been through.. I was disowned by my father for being a little and being gay. Kicked out into streets on beacon hills where I knew no one and definitely not my way around town.. Then got cornered by three thugs..  
Then two mystery men saved me. I only remember hearing one of their names.. Derek. Presently I'm now in said strangers home, bawling my eyes out and clinging to Derek. Being pet softly and comforted. 

The second one finally came into the room with a mug of.. oh my god.. hot chocolate. Sitting and saying his name finally 'Peter Hale' I stared at him for a moment before remembering something my father had said to me when we were moving here.. The hale family died in a fire.. I just blinked and slowly wiggled closee to Derek, saying a quiet "I'm so sorry.. you two lost everything.."

I smiled at them for a moment, until I heard Peter speak.. Mostly just because of what he said to me.. "We heard you talking in your sleep.. calling out for a daddy-" I was about to get up and leave immediately, expecting them to both be disgusted with me. But.. I saw something intriguing. A pacifier. Derek chuckled and glanced down at me "We're looking for a little and you might be a perfect fit.." Once again.. I passed out. Derek picked me up, bringing me to a bedroom, tucking me in and everything, but didn't do anything weird like tie me to the bed or anything. I might actually be a good fit for these two..


End file.
